Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Intro
Here is an intro for Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Elora - Sally Seaplane (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Bianca - S.S. Vienna (TUGS) *Money Bags - Warrior (TUGS) *Hunter - Puffa (TUGS) *Princess Ami of the Fairies - Penelope Pitstop (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Agent 9 - Top Hat (TUGS) *Zoe - Princess Alice (TUGS) *Sebastian the Seal - Yankie Doodle Pigeon (Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) *The Sorceress - Carla (Theodore Tugboat) *Shelia - Pearl (TUGS) *Bentley - Big Mac (TUGS) *Sgt. Byrd - Shamus (Theodore Tugboat) *The Professer - OJ (TUGS) *Ooga - Pops (Johnny Bravo) *Bones - Michigan J Frog (Looney Tunes) *Buzz - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Spike - Toon Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Scorch - Eradicus (Yin Yang Yo!) *Dragons in Eggs - Various Pets *Billy, Pete, and Bobby - Jimmy, Kevin, and Rolf (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) *Councillor George - Vicar (Wallace and Gromit) *Citizen Paulus - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Citizen Horace - Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Mayor Leo - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Marco - Romeo (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Rapunzel - Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Fluffy - Charmy (from Sonic) *Cumulus - Tails (from Sonic) *Stratus - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Nimbus - Figaro (Pinocchio) *Cirrus - Spunky (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Rocky - Frank (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Clay - Bean (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Stoney - Dictionary (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Shale - Thesaurus (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Five Other Tikis - Lucky, Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy (The Jungle Book) *Stanley - Toughy (Lady and the Tramp) *Sigmund - Bull (Lady and the Tramp) *Sal - Boris (Lady and the Tramp) *Stu - Dachsie (Lady and the Tramp) *Smelt - Scratchy (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Sandy - Sparky (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Snappy - Francois (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Slappy - Mooch (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Bluto - Bluto (Popeye) *Nancy - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Bob - Fred Weasley (Harry Potter) *Doug - George Weasley (Harry Potter) *Pablo - Wart/Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) *Jasper - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Mowat and Farley the Wolf - Aladdin and Abu (Aladdin) *Homer the Firefly - Mr. Toad (The Wind in the Willows) *Bubba the Firefly - Ratty (The Wind in the Willows) *Shiny the Firefly - Moley (The Wind in the Willows) *Buson the Firefly - Badger (The Wind in the Willows) *Basho the Firefly - Water Rat (The Wind in the Willows) *Sleepyhead - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Panda - Female Disney Princesses *Bartholomew - Butch (Tom and Jerry) *Cpl. Gabrielle - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hummingbirds - More Disney Female Princesses *Gabrielle - The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *Alex - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Ernest - Dora's Dad (Dora the Explorer) *Eustace - Diego's Dad (Go, Diego, Go) *Eugene - Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Errol - Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) *Crazy Ed - Otis (Lady and the Tramp) *Handel - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Greta - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Dragons - Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Liz - Flora (Sleeping Beauty) *Eileen - Fauna (Sleeping Beauty) *Alicia - Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) *Molly - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Isabelle - Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat) *Jack - Little Toot (Melody Time) *Gus - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Tara - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Dogs - Various Baboons *Sheriff Wyatt - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Deputy Holiday - Rollo (The Little Engine That Could) *Deputy Roy - Richard (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") *King Crawdad - Scar (The Lion King) *Spider Queen - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Manta Ray - Marvin (Looney Tunes) *Robotic Centipede - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *and more Transcript *Narrator: An Evil Plan Unfolds... *(the scene opens with a lot of characters sleeping. Until suddenly, from a hole, comes S.S. Vienna and some minions) *S.S. Vienna: Okay then. On the double, men. (cracks her whip on her minions) Go on! Go on! Pick up the eggs and let's get going! (the minions obey and take all the eggs) Now get below and bring them to my master. (snickers) Hide the eggs in different places and those heroes will try to find them. (laughs) This is it. Now to escape. (hops down a hole) *Puffa: Hey! *Sunshine: What's happening?! *Ten Cents: Did you see that? *Puffa: Hang on a second. All the eggs are gone. *Sunshine: And who took them? *Ten Cents: It's time for us to find. *Narrator: A Powerful Villain Emerges... *(S.S. Vienna arrives) *S.S. Vienna: We manage to capture all the eggs, your Highness. Every last one. *Carla: Excellent. Maybe you will amount to something after all. Now go guard every tunnel and stop everyone from coming through. *S.S. Vienna: With pleasure. (walks away without seeing Sally Seaplane watching) *Sally Seaplane: So that's why. *Narrator: A Desperate Rescue Begins... *(as Sally Seaplane arrives, Ten Cents plays a game of billiards on a pool table containing a cue ball and fifteen balls (a yellow #1 ball, a blue #2 ball, a red #3 ball, a purple #4 ball, an orange #5 ball, a green #6 ball, a brown #7 ball, a black #8 ball, a yellow #9 ball, a blue #10 ball, a red #11 ball, a purple #13 ball, a green #14 ball, and a brown #15 ball) and pots them all into the holes while Sunshine grabs a bowling ball and throws it at 10 bowling pins) *Brock: Where are the eggs? *Sally Seaplane: The holes come up on the other side of the Dragon Worlds! We've found some of the eggs, but they're very heavy to carry back! *Spyro: The other side of the world? *Brock: The Forgotten Worlds! Ten Cents, you'll have to go, as well as Sunshine will. And Puffa and Sally Seaplane will help you along the way. Nobody else, except you, and Sunshine can fit down the holes. *Puffa: Yeah, come on! Let's go! (hops onto the cab of Thomas (a Hudswell Clarke 0-6-0 Tank Engine No. 1800) No. 1 hauling four blue and yellow coaches) Find all the eggs and bring them back, Ten Cents. You're our only chance! *Ten Cents: You got it! (climbs into Thomas' cab too) *Sunshine: Wait for me. (hops aboard too. Ten Cents readies up Thomas coupled to his coaches and blows the whistle with Thomas fired up and fueled and starts Thomas off away from the beginning of Peterborough (Nene Valley) toward Orton Mere at Sunrise Spring) Category:Julian Bernardino